Cuidado con las chicas nuevas!
by Christy 'n Reiko
Summary: hola,aqui les traigo la historia de cinco chicas nuevas q son transferidas a Howarts y les pido por piedad leanla y dejen R/R.(el primer capitulo... lo dmito es una porqueria, pero les prometo q el segundo capitulo va a ser mas chistoso)
1. Un sueño extraño

Introducción

Hola me llamo Christy (Christy Malfoy) y voy a dejar claro q' los personajes que voy a usar {a exepcion de Brune, Ryoko, Vicky, Natty (Natty Potter), y por supuesto yo } son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y bla bla bla (como aburre).

Para entender mejor mi fic (y si quieren hacerlo) lean mi bio.

                           

**Capitulo 1:**

**                                     Un sueño extraño**

-CHRISTY!!!!!!!!!!-

Christy: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jadeando) Que...pasa...porq...me...gritas?

-levantate o vamos a llegar tarde-

Christy es una chica de 15 años, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y unos profundos ojos marrones, estudia en el colegio Santa Teresita de magia y hechiceria (C.M: suena raro, no?)

y va a cursar el quinto año. Vive sola con su hermana Ryoko (C.M: porsiaca es mentira), pues Voldemort mató a su mamá cuando ella era muy pequeña y 3 meses despues su padre desaparecio misteriosamente, su madre era bruja, pero su padre era muggle.

Christy: Adonde vamos?

Ryoko: Al aeropuerto para tomar el avion del cole pues, adonde más

Ryoko tiene el cabello marrón oscuro, casi siempre lleva una gorra negra hacia atras, tiene los ojos cafés oscuros estudia en el mismo cole de su hermana y esta cursando su último año, por eso quiere aprovecharlo haciendo bromas.

Christy, Ryoko y sus mejore amigas , Natty; Vicky y Brune, son las majores bromistas de todo el cole, y las mas bonitas.Todos los chicos y profesores de su cole estaban babeando por ellas, pero ellas no les daban bola.

Estas chicas no solo eran las mejores amigas, sino q tambien tenian poderes telequineticos y podian usar magia sin varita.

     **         **

Christy: Ya voy, ya voy

Se levantó y fue a bañarse, pensaba en el regreso a clases le encantaba la ubicación del colegio. El C.S.T.M.H. (cole santa teresita etc...) se encontraba cruzando una cueva de hielo en una montaña llamada pastoruri (Huaraz-Perú). La cueva estaba bajo un hechizo q hace q paresca q se esta derritiendo (C.M.: cuantos "q"), asi los muggle no se atreverian a entrar, claro q es solo una ilusion.(C.M: suena como hermione, no?) Los terrenos del C.S.T.dM.H. eran calidos y floridos en verano y tenian un paisaje glacial en invierno.

El castillo tiene 10 pisos y 5 torres y muchos pasajes secretos creados por las chicas. Pero este año, eso iba a cambiar.

**C.M(Christy Malfoy): a ver a ver, ya se q hasta aqui parece a burrido ¬¬, hasta a mi, pero no se preocupen ya se va a avivar. Y si, si va a aparecer Harry ^_~ **

Ryoko: Apurate o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto, para tomar el avion q nos llevara a...

Christy(con algo de sueño): si, si como sea ¬¬

Christy(llevando su baul al auto):Tienes la licencia falsa?

Ryoko: Si, quien conduce?

Christy: Tu

Ryoko: Y yo porq

Christy: Porq eres la mayor ^-^

Ryoko:¬¬

Ya en el aeropuerto…

Ryoko: Adonde estan?

Christy: Q se apuren, vamos a perder el avion… Mira ahi estan!!!

Natty y Vicky(si, la misma maniatica de debate fraternal, de Natty Potter. Si, esta Natty es Natty P.)se acercaban. Natty es una chica muy simpática con hermosos cabellos negros q resaltaban sus hermosos ojos marrones. Vicky, en cambio tiene cabello castaño claro y claros ojos color miel.

Christy: Al fin aparecen, siempre llegan tarde y... Donde esta Brune?

Vicky: No la encontramos.

Christy: QUEEEEEEEEE???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natty: O.O Calmate. De seguro se quedo coqueteando con Arnaldo (C.M: porsiaca, Arnaldo es un chico muy guapo de pelo rubio y ojos miel, es un cuerazo y no, no es una ilusion o un invento mio) y se ha olvidado de venir ¬¬

Ryoko: Vamonos ya o perderemos el...(mirando su reloj)Oh esperen, ya lo perdimos

Natty: Ay q aparecernos ^-^

(C.M: Si, si saben aparecerse porq al saber usar magia sin varita, tienen magia avanzada)

Vicky: Si, ay q apurarnos

Christy: ESTAN LOCAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMO VAMOS A APARECERNOS EN UNA COSA A MAS DE 300 M. DE ALTURAAA!!!

Ryoko: chasqueando los dedos

Christy: Si, no? ^^U

Natty, Ryoko y Vicky: q babosa. ¬¬

*Chasqueo*

En el avión

-SEÑORITAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Ryoko: pucha, ya nos vio la vieja Nancy ¬¬

Prof. Nancy: QUE COSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Christy: Nada profesora, no dijo nada. (mira a Ryoko con mirada asesina)

Prof. Nancy: Mas le vale, volviendo al asunto. Cuantas veces les hemos dicho q NO SE APARESCAN!!!!!! NO PODEMOS BORRARLE LA MEMORIA A LOS ESTUDIANTES CADA VEZ QUE...

Chicas(al unisonio): Si, si ya entendimos ¬¬

Prof Nancy: Lo siento, pero tendremos q tomar medidas drasticas, las enviaremos a un colegio mas "estricto".

Christy: QUEEEE!!!!!!! No pueden, nos costo mucho trabajo hacer los pa... digo, adaptarnos

Nancy: Si, si podemos y lo haremos. Ahora busquen sus acientos, terminaremos la discucion en el colegio.

En ese mismo instante, del otro lado del mundo, alguien acaba de despertar de un profundo sueño...

(C.M: A q no adivinan quien)

Harry: Hermione, despierta (C.M: ja ja, no era Harry ^-^)

Ron: (dando golpecitos en la cabeza de Hermione) Tierra llamando a Herm, Tierra llamando a Herm estas ahí?

Hermione: (despertando) Que pasó?

Harry: Te desmayaste cuando entramos al tren

Ron: Estas Bien?

Hermione: Pues si, solo un poco confundida. Veran tuve un sueño muy extraño habian 4 chicas en un aeropuerto luego se aparecieron en un avion luego tuvieron una discusion con una…

Ron: Herm calmate

Harry: Si, calmate q no te entendemos nada

Hermione les conto su extraño sueño mientras comian unas deliciosas ranas de chocolate.

Ron: Si q fue raro, y seria imposible q fuera verdad

Harry: Por q lo dices Ron.

Ron: Porq no existen magos o brujas q hagan magia sin varita.

Harry: Como puedes estar tan seguro

Ron: No lo se... Pero ademas chicas de su edad no pueden aparecerse, y menos en un avion en movimiento.

-Al fin dices algo iteligente, Weasley-

Reconocieron inmediatamente esa voz fría q arrastraba las palabras.

Ron: Que quieres, Malfoy?!

Draco: Con q la sangre sucia ahora tiene visiones como San Potter.

Harry: MALFOY DE UNA BUENA VEZ DEJA DE JODER!!!!!!!!!

Draco: O que, Potter  

Harry estaba a punto de sacar su varita, cuando...

-Que se supone q esta haciendo, Potter

C.M: Bueno aqui lo dejo... R/R pleeze o me vuelvo locaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Aunque sea para decir q es una porquería, si les gusta (lo q dudo mucho)

lo sigo, si no, LO BORRO (risa macabra) MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (si, estoy loca y??!!) 


	2. Quiénes son ellas?

Reiko: Hola, les traigo el segundo capítulo, yo se que el primero estaba aburrido, eso se debe a que lo escribió Christy

Christy: Oye XP

Reiko: Como les decía, este segundo capítulo tiene mas locuras que el anterior y es narrado como si fuera una película, así que espero que se diviertan ^_^

Chapter 2: Quiénes son ellas???  :::(Reiko: A quien le importa ^_^):::

-Que se supone que esta haciendo Potter?

Hermione: Nada prof. Snape, no va a hacer nada ^^U (mirando a Harry con cara de "cálmate, demonios") verdad, Harry? 

Harry: Si, no voy a hacer nada ¬¬

Snape: Mas le vale,(abriendo los ojos como platos, algo así: O_O) lo estoy vigilando

Ron: ._.U 

Draco: Si Potter, te esta vigilando...

Snape: Deje de repetir todo lo que yo digo como un loro Sr. Malfoy

Draco: Si sr. Mal... esperen... yo soy Malfoy

Todos: O_OU 

Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se retiran

Ron: (mirando la puerta del vagon)Y ese que hace aca, se supone que los profes tienen que estar antes que nosotros en Hogwarts...

Hermione: (con su cara de sabihonda) Es obvio que esta aqui para vigilarnos, por si no se acuerdan El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha regresado.

Ron: Pero no ha atacado en meses!

Harry: Tengo el  presentimiento que esta tramando algo grande, no se puede subestimar a Voldemort.

Ron: (tragando saliva) Podrias NO decir ese nombre!

Harry: (con mirada maliciosa) Cual... Voldemort?^_^

Ron: Si ese... NO lo repitas

Harry: Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort ^o^

Ron: YA BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry: Que, acaso estas asustado??!!^_______^

Ron: Y.. yo, como crees ^////^

Hermione se acerca por atras y le pone una mano en el hombro

Hermione:(tratando de hacer voz de hombre) Soy Voldemort y vine por tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

Ron: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione y Harry rompieron en carcajadas mientras Ron se ponía más rojo que un tomate

Hermione:(tratando de contener la risa) Bueno, ya, cámbiense porque ya vamos a llegar.

Harry y Ron comienzan a desnudarse, pero antes de quitarse los pantalones notan algo...

Ron: Hermione no piensas salir

Hermione: (viendo que Ron y Harry desarrollaron músculos en las vacaciones por haber practicado Quidditch)...

::Todo se paraliza como si le hubieran puesto pausa a una película y aparece Reiko (ya que Christy esta "actuando" en el fic/película) frente a la ¿"pantalla"?::

Reiko: Como si se desarrollaran músculos estando sentado en un palo que vuela persiguiendo una pelota ¬¬U

::Todo vuelve a la normalidad::

Hermione: (viendo que Ron y Harry desarrollaron músculos en las vacaciones por haber practicado Quidditch) *¬*...

Harry: Hermione tienes que salir para que nos cambiemos

Hermione: *¬*... ^////^ chau (se va corriendo)

Harry: Y a esa que mosca le pico?

Ron: (encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza) No lo se...

Harry y Ron(Reiko: inmaginenselos en boxers *¬*) se cambiaron y luego se encontraron con Hermione para salir del tren

Entraron al castillo donde todo parecía normal, todos los alumnos estaban entrando al gran comedor como todos los años. En el gran comedor acababa de comenzar la ceremonia de iniciación, tomaron sus asientos en la mesa de Griffindor y miraron a los de primer año, algo raro pasaba, al final de la fila habían 4 chicas que no parecían de primer año.  

Hermione:(señalando a las 4 chicas) Son ellas...

Ron: Ellas quien

Hermione: Las chicas que estaban en sueño que les conté

Harry: Son muy bonitas *¬*

Hermione: Hombres ¬¬

Ron: Espera... si soñaste con ellas, entonces... Herm, no me digas que eres les...

Hermione: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Todos voltean a ver

Hermione: Que están mirando!!

Luego de algunos murmullos todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

La ceremonia de iniciación concluyo dejando a las 4 chicas ahí paradas.

Dumbledore se pone de pie. Un gran silencio inunda el gran comedor. Dumbledore se sienta y todos siguen hablando. Se vuelve a parar, silencio otra vez. Se sienta y todos siguen hablando. Se vuelve parar.

Dumbledore: Esto es divertido ^^ 

Todos: TTU 

Dumbledore: Como deben saber, Voldemort (hubo un estremecimiento en el comedor) ha vuelto a su legado por eso se tomaran medidas drásticas que cada prefecto explicara cuando estén en sus respectivas casas. Me alegra anunciarles que este año tendremos con nosotros a 4 chicas del otro lado del mundo, 3 de las cuales estarán en el quinto curso y la última estará en el último curso. Solo estarán aquí por este año puesto a que han tenido problemas en su antiguo colegio. Ahora les asignaremos una casa

McGonagal: Alay…

Vicky: Por favor no diga mi nombre completo… Dígame Vicky ^_^

Vicky pasa al frente y se pone el sombrero

S.S: Veo que eres muy valiente… pero que tenemos aquí, ese don… no lo había visto en siglos… ese tipo de magia desapareció hace mucho tiempo…

Dumbledore: (Al ver que el sombrero seleccionador se disponía a crear una nueva casa) Creo que sería más prudente que uds. elijan su propia casa. (le quita el sombrero a Vicky)

Hubo un murmullo en el comedor

Vicky: Me parece bien, ese sombrero esta mal de la cabeza

Natty: Vicky… es un sombrero ¬¬U

Vicky: Y?

Christy: No tiene cabeza

Vicky: si, no? ^^U

Todos: ¬¬

Dumbledore: Y bien?

Christy: Un momento, nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo

Se reúnen en un lugar alejado 

Ryoko: (susurrando) Que tal Slytherin, podemos aprender artes oscuras ^_~ 

Natty: Yo prefiero Griffindor

Vicky: Por qué?

Natty: Por que siempre se meten en problemas ^_^

Ryoko, Vicky y Christy: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos se quedaron mirando al escuchar el ""SI" de las chicas y comenzaron a esparcirse rumores como:

-Creo que están locas-

-Deben haber salido de un manicomio-

Y cosas así.

Ryoko: Escogemos… GRIFFINDOR MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Definitivamente están locas-

-Peor que el Dumbledore-

Dumbledore: Escuche eso

-O.OU-

Christy, Vicky y Natty: Tenias que gritar

Ryoko: Sí ^_^

C.V.N: ¬¬U

Las 4 nuevas chicas se acercan a la mesa de Griffindor y se sientan frente a Ginny y Colin que hablaban animadamente

Christy: Hola, soy Christy, ella es mi hermana Ryoko y ellas son  nuestras amigas, Natty y Vicky

Ginny: Yo soy Ginny y el es Colin ^_^

Colin: Mucho gusto ^_^ 

Vicky: Son novios?

Ginny y Colin: (más rojos que un tomate)NO!!

Todos los Griffindor empezaron a reír

Fred: (con una de esas caras serias que no se ven muy seguidas)Colin, cuida bien a nuestra hermanita

Colin: No te preocupes (le lanza una mirada pícara a Ginny) La voy a cuidar muy bien

Ginny se sonroja y todos vuelven a reír

Luego que termina el banquete todos se van a sus respectivas casas

En la sala común de Griffindor…

Harry: Debemos descubrir lo que esta tramando Voldemort

Ron: Pero… Como???

Harry: …

Hermione: No sabes, verdad?

Harry: (negando con la cabeza) ^^U

Ron y Hermione: ¬¬

Harry: Ya se me ocurrirá algo

Prefecto: (igual que Percy pero rubio) Me llamo Porky, (Todos ríen)

:::Reiko: Fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente ^_^:::

Porky: Soy el nuevo prefecto de Griffindor.

Muy bien, les explicare las reglas. (También igual de presumido que Percy) Bla bla bla…

Todos se quedan dormidos, menos Hermione que lucha por quedarse despierta

Porky: Muy bien (nota que todos se habían quedado dormidos) AHORA LES PRESENTARE A LAS NUEVAS!

Seamus: Que… ya terminó

Porky: Ellas son Natty, Ryoko, Vicky y Christy… esos son sus verdaderos nombres???

Natty: En realidad… no

De repente se apagan las luces y aparecen varias figuras encapuchadas

Ron: (temblando) Herm… no se supone que nadie puede aparecerse en Howarts

Hermione: (igual que Ron) Se… su… supone (se desmaya)

Harry: Herm… Herm despierta…

-VETE VOLDEMORT Y LLEVATE A TU BASURA DE AQUI-

Todos buscaron a la valiente persona que dijo eso 

:::Reiko: Que por cierto, solo para un adelanto, no fue Harrito ^_^:::

Reiko: Bien, aquí termina este Cáp. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

See ya!!


End file.
